Pokémon Ultra Sun
Pokémon Ultra Sun & Pokémon Ultra Moon Edition: The Official National Pokédex is a guide published by The Pokémon Company International in association with Prima Games. It is 719 pages long, including information about Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, detailed pages for all of the Pokémon in the National Pokédex, listings of moves, , and items, and interviews with Kazumasa Iwao, Shigeru Ohmori, and Ken Sugimori. Blurb The Official Resource of Pokémon Trainers Everywhere! Trainers, do you want to... * Accept the challenge of completing the National Pokédex? * Get the latest info on the most powerful Pokémon? * Learn about the new Pokémon discovered in Alola? The Official National Pokédex: Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Edition is the resource you need for all this! ''They're all here! Fearsome Ultra Beasts, Mega-Evolved Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Mythical Pokémon and more! Use this guide to help you navigate encounters with the hard-to-find, the tough-to-beat, and all the rest of the amazing Pokémon awaiting you in Alola and the mysterious worlds in Ultra Space! Face them, catch them, and make them your trusted allies with the official National Pokédex! Here's what you'll find inside: * Checklist and a guide to completing the National Pokédex! * Data for all known Pokémon species, including their different forms! * Key info on each Pokémon's Evolutions and how to obtain them—plus Abilities, moves, stats and more! * Lists of items and TMs with details on finding them in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Pokémon Ultra Moon! * Reverse Lookup tables for moves and Abilities—perfect for the competitive battler! Credits ;Content & Writing * Jillian Nonaka * Sayuri Munday * Shawn Williams-Brown ;Editing * Rachel Payne * Kellyn Ballard * Blaise Selby ;Additional Research & Fact Checking * Hisato Yamamori * Hana Atteberry * Satoko Deas * Cyril Schultz * Emanuel Turchetta * Clémence Amoric * Matthieu Béthencourt * Pierre Gauthier * Marine Vallée * Silvia De Bellis * Fabio Giusti * Valentina Menale * Alice Troiani * Altan Couvert (JAC Recruitment) * Francesca Gola (JAC Recruitment) * Alina Linnenweber * Claudia Thon * Virginia Paradés Gurrea * Eva Rodríguez Graña * Píndaro Vargas Farías * Isabel Zarco Manjavacas * Owen Preece * Hannah Vassallo ;Screenshots * Jeff Hines * Steve Stratton (AltaSource Group) ;Design * Chris Franc * Kevin Lalli * Hiromi Kimura * Mark Pedini * Whitney Farrell * Justin Gonyea * Elisabeth Lariviere ;Project Management * Mikiko Ryu * Yohei Sugiyana ;Acknowledgements * Heather Dalgleish * Yutaka Kamai * Yasuhiro Usui * Anja Weinbach * Daniel Anscomb * Pierre Gauthier * Bertrand Lecocq * Elena Nardo * Mark Hughes (Prima Games) Trivia Errors * On page 267, "permanently" is misspelled as "permanantly" in the entry for 's cloaks. * On page 436, under the box for the required Mega Stone for states that the Diancite can be bought in the Battle Tree BP Shop, but it cannot be bought from there; instead, it's received from talking to a man in Olivia's shop in Konikoni City with a Diancie in the party, as stated on page 525. * On page 466, the Psychic-type form of is shown in the profile for its Ghost-type form. This error was also present in the Sun and Moon Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide. * On page 686, Primal is listed to have a 4× weakness to , but Primal Groudon is only 2× weak to Ground. Category:Strategy guides